Sortir ou ne pas sortir ?
by Hermi-ko
Summary: PREMIER PRIX CONCOURS HIRUMAMO SAINT-VALENTIN DA Hiruma aurait-il une idée derrière la tête lors d'une sortie comme une autre avec sa manager préférée ?


_Auteur : Hermi-ko_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Sortir ou ne pas sortir ?

* * *

Mamori Anezaki fut réveillée assez brusquement ce matin-là par une voix rauque criant sous sa fenêtre : « Foutue manager, bouge ton c… tes fesses pour descendre ! Bonjour, Anezaki-san ! » Mamori, plus intriguée par le changement de vocabulaire que par le cri, se dévala les escaliers en pyjama pour trouver sa mère sur le pas de la porte avec Hiruma Youichi. « Ma puce, qui est ce gentleman ? » Lui demanda sa mère avec un sourire malicieux. « Tu le connais, maman : Hiruma-kun est le capitaine de l'équipe dont je m'occupe à l'école. » « Baby-sitté serait plus juste. » « Tu baby-sittes ce grand garçon ? » Le sourire de sa mère faisait plein feux sur elle et ses yeux allaient d'Hiruma à sa fille. Ladite progéniture vacillait. « Pas exactement… » « Anezaki-chan, allons-y ! » Les yeux de Mamori sortirent aussitôt de ses orbites car c'était Hiruma qui venait de parler, faisant applaudir sa mère. « Oh, quelle odieuse mère je fais, te mettant en retard, ma chérie. Dépêche-toi d'aller te changer, tu ne veux pas le faire attendre trop longtemps ! » Mamori, toujours peu sûre de vouloir laisser sa mère avec Hiruma, enfila des vêtements confortables en trente secondes et attrapa son sac en sortant.

Sur le perron, Hiruma paraissait anormalement gentil tandis que sa mère paraissait bien trop excitée pour la santé mentale de l'adolescente aux cheveux brun-roux. Elle continua de les saluer de la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue et même après envoya un texte message à Mamori lui souhaitant bonne chance pour sa journée. Qui n'était pas si particulière que ça pour Mamori si on y réfléchissait : elle avait passé tant de journées avec Hiruma pour arrêter de les compter. « Est-ce que tu m'as appelé … » « Comme ça elle nous a laissé tranquille. » « Oh. Je vois. Alors dis, quel est ce super truc qui t'a fait annuler tous mes plans pour la journée ? » « J'ai besoin d'aller voir un match de foot. » « Avec moi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de mes services pour menacer les joueurs afin qu'ils nous rejoignent. » « Non, j'y fais pour connaitre leurs tactiques : ils participent à la Ligue X. Et qui d'autre que ma chère manager est plus apte à m'accompagner ? » « 'Chère' comme dans 'efficace' ? » Il ne fallut pas plus d'un battement de cœur à Mamori pour répliquer quelque chose. Elle ne rougit pas, ne réfléchit pas au sens caché de ses mots. Elle le connaissait trop pour ça. Ou le croyait-elle à tort. « Bien sûr. Quoi d'autre ? » Le sourire d'Hiruma était large mais Mamori ne le remarqua pas, plongée dans son sac pour vérifier qu'elle avait assez de mines de graphite pour son porte-mines. C'était sa manager : longue à la détente hors des manuels. Après tout, elle n'avait toujours pas compris au bout du semestre que le fichu minus et la foutu rollers étaient en couple. Il lui avait fallu un putain d'coup d'œil pour savoir aussitôt qu'il y avait de quoi les faire chanter.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au stade, c'était complet et seule une place restait libre. Ils firent deux fois le tour des gradins avant de la trouver. Mamori persistait à chercher du regard une autre place parce que visiblement ils n'auraient pas assez de place pour s'asseoir côte à côte, mais Hiruma avait d'autres plans : il s'assit et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Leur différence de taille lui permit toujours de voir par-dessus son épaule avec sa bouche près de son oreille. Dans laquelle il souffla doucement avant de dire : « Bonne place. Maintenant écris, ils vont commencer. » « Comment puis-je écrire dans cette position ? » « Débrouille-toi, manager. Tu es avec les Saikyoudai Wizards. Tu dois être prête pour toute sorte de situation. » Mamori frissonnait de son souffle dans son cou mais fit de son mieux pour être aussi immobile que possible en sortant son bloc-notes et mettant sur papier ses observations. Il faisait souvent des commentaires, lui disant de ne pas louper la performance de tel ou tel joueur, de faire un dessin en particulier ou quoi. Une fois il fit même un schéma sur le papier en équilibre sur ses genoux, et cela va sans dire, Mamori vira au rouge tomate en s'interdisant de bouger.

Quand elle essaya de se lever à la mi-temps pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les jambes, il la garda assise et dit : « Tu n'as besoin d'être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici : nous avons la meilleure place. » « Mais tes jambes … » « Je m'en fous. » Après le jeu, Mamori était à bout de souffle et avait chaud tandis qu'Hiruma ne fit aucun commentaire. Ayant un petit creux, elle lui proposa des hot-dogs et quand il acquiesça sans un mot elle courut vers le vendeur de hot-dogs, voyant le stand comme un havre de paix pour son cœur battant la chamade. Elle voulut payer mais Hiruma s'était discrètement glisser à ses côtés et tendait un billet au vendeur avec son habituel regard de mort. « Je paye. » « Hiruma-kun, tu n'as pas à … » Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il avait mis le hot-dog dans sa bouche ouverte. « Tais-toi et mange, on s'en va. »

* * *

Ils s'en allaient effectivement, et bientôt marchaient dans la rue en direction de son quartier. Sur le chemin, ils passèrent un cinéma et Mamori regarda dans l'expectative l'un des films à l'affiche. « Hiruma-kun… » « Quoi ? » « Je veux voir ce film. » « Lequel ? » Hiruma jeta un coup d'œil aux posters, repérant d'abord le film bourré d'action avant de jeter un regard incertain à l'opus romantique. *Si elle pense que …* Se mit à penser Hiruma mais Mamori s'exclama : « Le Meitantei Conan ! Les enfants de la crèche où je travaille à mi-temps aiment vraiment beaucoup le petit détective mais sont tristes parce que leurs parents n'ont pas le temps de les amener au cinéma. Je pourrais prendre des notes pour eux pour qu'ils soient moins tristes. » *Bon, au moins elle n'a pas choisi Doraemon* Hiruma soupira et alla à la billetterie. « Deux billets pour Meitantei Conan. S'il-vous-plait. » Susurra le blond sans donner d'argent mais l'employée ne s'en formalisa pas car elle lui tendit en moins de dix secondes leurs tickets en bégayant : « V-voi-voilà, Hiruma-sama. »

Mamori fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien devant la pauvre femme qui se recroquevilla sur son siège dès qu'Hiruma prit les tickets. Ils partirent chercher leurs places et Mamori demanda : « Est-elle … » « Oui. » Ils ne dirent plus rien alors qu'ils prenaient place dans la salle sombre. Mamori mit cette pensée de côté car elle savait pertinemment que tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne changerait rien et décida d'apprécier au maximum le film, car en secret elle était elle aussi une fan de Conan. Hiruma ne grogna ni ne cria le nom du coupable au bout de dix minutes et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Il bougeait beaucoup cependant, et Mamori ne savait pas à quoi il pensait, à ouvrir et refermer ses mains de temps à autre.

Puis à l'un des moments cruciaux du film, alors que Mamori retenait son souffle, elle sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Surprise, elle essaya de bouger sa tête pour voir mais une main sur son avant-bras l'en empêcha. « Arrête de bouger, j'essaye de fermer l'œil. » « Au milieu d'une fusillade ? » Il ne répondit pas et elle sut que sa question était bête juste après l'avoir prononcé. Elle resta aussi immobile que possible, s'enfonçant un peu dans son fauteuil pour être plus confortable, se concentrant sur le film mais n'oubliant pas une certaine main sur son avant-bras qui descendit lentement sur son poignet. Elle dut s'empêcher de glapir une ou deux fois pendant le film, entendant plus le doux ronflement à côté d'elle plutôt que les pas du malfaiteur dans l'escalier.

* * *

Enfin ils rentrèrent, Hiruma l'accompagnant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur son porche avec une main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. « Très bien, je te les enverrai par e-mail. » « Ne me confonds pas avec des mioches qui baffent. » « Ça n'arrivera pas. Parce que tu ne bavais pas. » « Tu m'as regardé dormir ? Ke ke ke, tu aimes vivre dangereusement, » caqueta Hiruma en montrant un coin de son très célèbre carnet. « Voyons, Hiruma-kun, c'était une très bonne journée, ne la gâche pas. » « Peu importe. Sois à 5h précise au bahut demain. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire. » « A demain alors et merci pour tout ! » Hiruma ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière.

Mamori avait un grand sourire plaqué sur la figure quand elle retourna dans sa chambre, remarquant sa mère à la cuisine qui courut vers elle dès qu'elle l'entendit rentrer : « Alors, comment c'était ? L'as-tu ? » « Ai-je quoi ? » « La bague, évidemment ! » Mamori glissa sur la première marche de l'escalier. « Pourquoi me donnerait-il une bague ? » « C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Sa mère soupira. « Pauvre garçon… » Murmura-t-elle en retournant à ses fourneaux. Mamori l'observa une minute de plus avant de grimper précautionneusement l'escalier. Une fois dans sa chambre elle retira son manteau et allait le remettre sur le dos de sa chaise quand elle remarqua le calendrier sur son bureau et son écriture sur la date d'aujourd'hui : le 14 février. Le mot griffonné était 'Hiruma'. _Savait-il que … ?_


End file.
